El Dios Salvaje
by Holofernes
Summary: Remus no es el único insomne de Grimmauld Place, y Hermione  está más que contenta de haber encontrado a alguien con quien compartir la madrugada. Pero el platonismo es para el día. Cuando reina la luna llena, impera el Dios Salvaje. Para Samej.


**Hola a todas! Sí, sé que no es Muérdago y Mortífagos. Sé que dije que actualizaría en febrero y que la historia lleva años parada. Si os consuela, no tengo pensado abandonarla, pero incluso para historias tan cliché como esa necesito sentir que estoy escribiendo algo que merece la pena (relativamente), y entre eso y los...cambios geográficos que ha habido en mi vida, pues realmente no me he sentido en disposición de continuar el capítulo. Pero no desesperéis; Muérdago y Mortífagos sigue siendo la niña de mis ojos.**

**Lo que os traigo hoy es un oneshot que escribí para el Amigo Invisible de la reunión en Madrid para ir a ver la última película de Harry Potter. Samej había pedido Remus x Hermione, entre otras cosas, y me apetecía probar suerte con una pareja que hasta la fecha nunca me había dicho demasiado. Vosotras me diréis si he salido airosa o no del desafío ;)  
><strong>

**Va por ti, Samej.**

**El Dios Salvaje**

* * *

><p>Cuando el entarimado crujió bajo su zapatilla de felpa, Hermione contrajo el rostro como si le hubiera dolido. Si hubiera sido de día, el quejido de la madera habría sido ahogado por las explosiones en el cuarto de los gemelos, las risas de Harry y Ron, los grititos del hipogrifo y la existencia de Molly Weasley, así, en general. Pero de madrugada, Grimmauld Place hacía honor a su nombre, y el crujido desgarró el silencio como un violín mal afinado.<p>

Aguzó el oído, convencida de que en cualquier momento se encenderían las luces y los nuevos habitantes del caserón emergerían en pijama para poner el grito en el cielo cual coro griego. Pero los ronquidos de Arthur Weasley continuaron con su cadencia de locomotora vieja, y hasta la montaña de cajas apilada a ambos lados del pasillo parecía dormitar impertérrita.

_Por lo menos otros dos días desempaquetando,_ pensó para sus adentros.

De repente, un crujido delató el movimiento furtivo de algo en la oscuridad. Hermione contuvo la respiración. Fuese quien fuese- o Dios, no quería pensarlo, pero…lo _que_ fuese- había advertido su presencia y se había quedado paralizado también. Casi podía sentir su mirada expectante en la oscuridad.

Si sólo pudiera utilizar su varita para iluminar el pasillo. Estaba en el bolsillo derecho de su bata. El problema era que necesitaba las dos manos para cargar con las mil doscientas páginas del libro de Historia de la Magia.

_Mierda._

-¿Sirius?- aventuró en susurros, apretando el libro contra el pecho.

-Tiene gracia. – respondió una voz familiar- Yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo. _Lumos!_

La repentina claridad del hechizo hizo que Hermione se cubriera el rostro con una mano y parpadeara varias veces. Las sombras corrieron a ocultarse tras las cajas.

-Prof…Lupin-sonrió, al reconocer a su exprofesor. Llevaba un pijama azul mal abrochado y una bata de pana marrón sin anudar, pero a excepción del pelo desordenado, no había trazas de sueño en su cara-Qué susto me has dado.

-¿No es un poco tarde para estudiar?- preguntó, señalando el libro con la varita. No había sorna en su voz. Sólo un gentil asombro.

-Es que no tenía sueño. Iba a la cocina a leer un poco.

Remus dio un paso hacia delante y ladeó la cabeza.

-Historia de la Magia, Volumen III.-leyó, impresionado.-Bueno. Con Sirius desde luego funcionaría.

-¡No lo hago por eso! –exclamó ella, e inmediatamente rebajó el volumen a un susurro.- Me gusta mucho la historia de la Magia. No la leo para que me dé sueño.

-Lo sé.-contestó él, izando las comisuras en una sonrisa mínima, imperceptible. -¿Un té?

-Mm…-Hermione se lo pensó durante un segundo.- A estas horas me quitaría el sueño, creo.

-Es verdad.-concedió Remus, enarcando una ceja.-Veamos. ¿Un vaso de leche?

Hermione sonrió.

-Por favor.- dijo, siguiéndole hasta la cocina. Se dio cuenta de que arrastraba ligeramente los pies al andar, como con desgana, y de que llevaba unas zapatillas marrones algo raídas. Aquello la conmovió, sin que supiera muy bien por qué.

Una vez dentro de la cocina, Remus cerró la puerta y puso un cazo al fuego para calentar la leche. La luz de los quinqués delató unas facciones más fatigadas de lo que había parecido a primera vista. Hermione barrió con una mano las migas de la mesa antes de depositar el libro sobre ella (automatismos de empollona), y se sentó.

-¿Tú tampoco podías dormir?-preguntó, observándole mientras alcanzaba el azucarero de una de las repisas.

-Me cuesta mucho conciliar el sueño en los días previos a la transformación.- se volvió para lanzarle una mirada benévola por encima del hombro.-Pero eso seguro que ya lo sabías.

Hermione soltó un resuello. Sintió que las mejillas se le arrebolaban.

-No, en realidad no.-respondió, bajando la vista. -El libro no decía nada al respecto.-de repente, se dio cuenta de que Remus estaba vertiendo la leche humeante en las tazas él mismo. Aquello la sorprendió.-¿No sería mejor usar la magia?

-¿Mm? Ah, no. La magia es muy práctica cuando tienes prisa, pero a veces el proceso es un fin en sí mismo.- le tendió a Hermione su taza y se anudó la bata justo antes de sentarse frente a la suya- Los rituales me aportan serenidad. Especialmente en días como éstos.

Hermione le observó por encima del borde de la taza mientras le daba unos sorbitos tentativos a la demasiado caliente todavía, pero había acertado con el azúcar, y eso que ni siquiera le había preguntado. Nunca antes habían estado a solas en una situación como aquella, y sin embargo, Lupin actuaba con la pausada desenvoltura de alguien que supiera de antemano lo que iba a suceder. Iba más allá de la empatía. Era una intuición aguda, precisa, que no casaba en absoluto con la asimetría de sus abotonado, ni sus zapatillas raídas, ni esa barba de dos días que le daba un brillo de color estaño a sus mejillas. No había nada remotamente intrusivo en sus gestos suaves, ni en su voz gentil. Pero cuando miraba a los ojos, parecía llegar hasta lo más profundo del alma.

Como ahora.

Hermione bajó la vista inmediatamente y se concentró en beber. Y en ignorar el chillido de sus escaldadas papilas gustativas.

-¿No me creías capaz de manejar una tetera?- preguntó Remus, sonriendo levemente.-Mi madre era muggle.

Hermione arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-No lo sabía.

-Una mujer encantadora, de las afueras de Birmingham. Nunca acabó de entender que su marido y su hijo acabaran de un golpe de varita quehaceres domésticos que a ella le suponían media tarde.-la voz de Remus se impregnó de algo denso y cálido.-Nos quería, pese a todo.

Hermione sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-No creo que mis padres lo entiendan del todo tampoco. Antes de que me llegara la carta de Hogwarts, la magia _no existía_. Como mucho, era algo en lo que sólo creían los_ chalados _que quieren recuperar a su novia mediante un ritual con velas y fotos. -Remus rió, y no pudo evitar secundarle.- Para mis padres, _esto_ desafía todos los principios en los que han basado sus vidas.

-¿Y para ti?

Ya estaba haciéndolo otra vez. Haciendo la pregunta exacta, como si fuera absolutamente natural e inevitable que la conversación desembocara en ese punto. Haciendo que quisiera responder.

-Un alivio.-contestó finalmente, mirándole a los ojos.-Para mí, descubrir la magia fue un alivio. Porque me pasaban cosas que no podía explicar.- _Y estoy acostumbrada a poder explicarlo todo_, pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta.- Cosas que intuía que no les pasaban a los demás. Me daba mucho miedo ser la única. Por eso me puse tan contenta cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts.-acarició con el pulgar el asa de la taza, y su voz adquirió un tono soñador.- La carta significaba que todos esos años sintiéndome fuera de lugar tenían una explicación; que no estaba loca, que no estaba sola.

-Me atrevería a decir que tus capacidades eran las responsables de esa sensación, no la magia. -Remus ladeó la cabeza y la luz incidió en sus ojos, volviéndolos de un azul casi traslúcido.-El conocimiento es algo precioso, pero a veces también es una muralla.

Hermione le miró con muda gratitud. No había dicho nada que ella no supiera después de tanto tiempo observando al resto del mundo por encima de un libro abierto. Pero sus palabras le habían dejado el corazón trémulo, y la garganta estrecha. Posó su mirada en la taza vacía que tenía entre las manos.

-Cuando llegué a Hogwarts, ya me había leído todos los libros del curso. Lo único que quería era hacer un amigo.-confesó, sin saber muy bien por qué. Tampoco creía que hiciera falta. Le daba la sensación de que él ya lo sabía.

-Bueno, yo diría que ha sido un éxito.-dijo Remus, levantándose para dejar su taza en el fregadero.-Ahora tienes una casa entera llena de ellos.-y salió de la cocina, no sin antes apretar su hombro levemente en un gesto que nunca, nunca, nunca podría haber hecho cuando era profesor suyo.

Después de aquella conversación, ni la digestión del vaso de leche, ni el hecho de que eran ya las cuatro de la mañana consiguieron convencer a Hermione de que cerrara los párpados. Su cerebro estaba sobreexcitado por la memoria reciente, electrizado por el descubrimiento de una faceta hasta ahora desconocida de su antiguo profesor.

Hermione era consciente de que si tuviera que contarle a alguien lo que había pasado aquella noche en la cocina, los hechos sonarían insoportablemente prosaicos. Merecedores de uno de esos "¿Y ya está?" que Ron solía decir antes de proferir un bufido decepcionado. Sí, era verdad. Se había encontrado de madrugada con el Profesor Lupin en la cocina y se habían bebido un vaso de leche mientras hablaban de magia. _Y ya está._

Pero no, _no estaba._

Él la había entendido. Así de simple. Mejor que cualquiera que hubiera conocido hasta la fecha, y en los últimos años su vida social se había ampliado lo suficiente como para que eso fuera un halago, al menos desde su punto de vista. Tenía la ridícula sensación de que eran iguales: dos adictos a la palabra impresa, fruto de una infancia con mucho mundo interior y demasiado poco del otro. No se lo había preguntado, pero estaba segura de que él tampoco usaba puntos de libro.

_Mañana. Mañana se lo pregunto._

* * *

><p>Se despertó tan tarde que cuando bajó a la cocina ya estaba todo el mundo allí, acabando de desayunar. Remus le dedicó una de sus sonrisas mínimas por encima del periódico, y Hermione se sintió como si le hubiera guiñado el ojo. Rodeó la mesa y se sentó junto a Fred, quien se las había apañado para dejar más migas fuera que dentro del plato.<p>

-Siento decirte que esto no te ha quedado muy bueno, Molly.-decía Sirius en ese momento, con la boca a rebosar de bizcocho de zanahoria. Cogió la bandeja y se sirvió otro trozo enorme.– Ni se os ocurra comerlo, niños. –les advirtió, espátula en mano.-Voy a hacer un esfuerzo y acabármelo para no hacerle un feo a vuestra madre.

-De verdad, Sirius.-la señora Weasley meneó la cabeza, pero se estaba riendo tanto como Harry y sus hijos.

-Pero si lo digo en serio.-se defendió el animago.- Está malísimo. Pero el peor es sin duda el de chocolate con avellanas. Horrible. A ver si lo haces pronto.

-A este ritmo te van a salir mofletes, Sirius.-intervino Remus, doblando el periódico y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-¿Eso es bueno o malo?-su amigo le lanzó una mirada divertida por toda respuesta, y Sirius soltó una carcajada.

En ese momento entró el señor Weasley, y la conversación se subdividió. Harry giró su silla hacia la de Hermione y le propuso que fuera aquella tarde con él y Ron al callejón Diagon a "dar una vuelta", del latín _pasarse tres horas mirando escobas_. Sabiendo perfectamente a qué se referían, los gemelos entraron entonces en la conversación para cantar los milagros de la Meteoro 3000.

-Y debería interesarte, porque la anuncia tu novio.-le dijo Fred, moviendo las cejas.

-Viktor Krum.-puntualizó su hermano, como si hiciera falta, e ignorando el lastre que acababa de hundir el ceño de Ron en lo más profundo de la fosa de las Marianas.

Sin embargo, Hermione estaba más pendiente de los retazos de conversación que captaba esporádicamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sirius era quien hablaba más alto, pero desgraciadamente, el hecho de que tuviera la boca llena le restaba inteligibilidad, y a Lupin apenas se le oía. Arthur mencionó varias una poción. No podía ser otra que la que mantenía a Lupin cuerdo durante las transformaciones.

_Mañana habrá luna llena, _recordó.

Oyó a Sirius decir-ahora con la boca vacía, pero quién sabe por cuánto tiempo-algo de un sótano, pero el señor Weasley se echó a reír en ese momento, y no alcanzó a descifrar nada más. Se volvió hacia los gemelos.

-¿Vosotros sabéis qué hace el Profesor Lupin cuando hay luna llena?

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de circunstancias.

-Pues no queríamos decírtelo, Hermione…

-…pero se transforma en lobo.-remató George, estrechando la mano de su gemelo entre risas.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me refiero a cómo…se mantiene bajo control aquí dentro cuando se transforma.

-Ah. Se encierra en el sótano.-respondió Ron, ajeno a la avidez de su mirada- Mi padre me dijo que Sirius le deja allí al caer la tarde y le abre la puerta cuando sale el sol. Se toma la poción para que no se le vaya la olla, pero aún así, por precaución…

Aquella misma tarde, aprovechando que sólo Sirius y ella se habían quedado al frente de Grimmauld Place, Hermione decidió hacerle una visita a las entrañas del caserón. Si Sirius no lo hubiera mencionado, nunca habría sabido que su casa tenía sótano. Aunque, pensándolo bien, probablemente era una cuestión de seguridad. ¿Para qué publicitar la celda de contención de un licántropo?

-_Lumos_.-A medida que descendía por la escalera, más difícil le era ver dónde pisaba. Algo era seguro: Kreacher no se dejaba ver demasiado por allí abajo. En las esquinas de los escalones, allí donde no pisaba nadie, se acumulaba una capa de polvo de tres dedos de espesor como mínimo, y la baranda estaba completamente cubierta por telarañas. A su izquierda, el papel de la pared colgaba hecho jirones por un zarpazo profundo. Prefirió no examinarlo.

Una solitaria bombilla la recibió cuando por fin llegó al sótano. Al darle al interruptor, su luz amarillenta reveló que la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. De hecho, no estaba ni cerrada. Con una mano sobre la boca para no sucumbir al hedor a humedad, Hermione entró en la estancia con un sonoro chirrido de bisagras y miró en derredor.

Un sótano. Un sótano como cualquier otro. Lleno de cosas como jaulas de pájaro herrumbrosas, baúles carcomidos cuya madera rezumaba el olor dulzón de la podredumbre, colchones viejos, y caballetes de pintura con clavos salientes perfectos para destrozar los jerséis de lana.

Hermione dejó escapar un gruñido de fastidio al ver las hebras colgando de su manga. Vale que era uno de los jerséis que le había regalado Molly; vale que tenía cuatro iguales y que todo apuntaba a que las próximas Navidades le traerían un quinto, pero seguía siendo un regalo. Se lo quitó con cuidado y lo depositó en un sillón cubierto por una lona.

No tardó mucho en descubrir las huellas de Lupin. O más bien, de la bestia en la que se transformaba. Al fondo de la estancia había un corro de objetos caídos-¿un intento de trinchera?- y en el medio, un par de almohadas sucias y un batiburrillo de sábanas y mantas raídas.

Se acuclilló junto a ellas y las rozó con la punta de los dedos. Costaba creer que alguien como él, tan plácido, tan lacónico, fuera capaz de hacerle aquello a esas sábanas. También costaba creer que ese indiscutible olor a animal- orín, pelo, tierra, saliva-fuera suyo.

Al incorporarse, se dio cuenta de que lo que crujía bajo sus pies eran páginas desgarradas de libros. Cientos de ellas, amarillentas y pisoteadas. Sin embargo, la pila de tomos que había junto a al _lecho_ estaba cubierta por una gruesa capa de polvo, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que nadie los tocaba.

Hermione frunció el ceño, pero de pronto lo comprendió.

_No puede, _se dijo, conmovida. _No puede abrirlos con las zarpas._

Miró a su alrededor, con el corazón rebosante de compasión.

_Debe aburrirse mucho aquí solo durante tantas horas, y sin nada que hacer._

Sin leer.

Ella no podría soportarlo, desde luego. Perdida en sus cavilaciones, deshizo sus pasos y salió de allí dejando la puerta tal como la había encontrado.

* * *

><p>Nunca sabría si aquella noche se despertó a la misma hora que la noche anterior porque sí, o porque su inconsciente lo necesitaba. Sea como fuere, una excitación extraña entorpecía los dedos con los que intentaba anudarse la bata a la cintura mientras bajaba por la escalera hacia la cocina.<p>

Sin embargo, él no estaba allí. La cocina estaba vacía. Por no haber, ni siquiera había migas sobre la mesa. Suspiró, apenas capaz de creer la decepción que sentía. Sólo entonces fue consciente de la fiebre que se había apoderado de ella.

_Estás fatal, Hermione, _ se riñó a sí misma, enfadada. _El aburrimiento te ha trastornado. ¿Cómo puedes fantasear con él? Es ridículo. Fue tu profesor. Ahora es tu amigo, y mucho mayor que tú. Sólo porque te pusiera un vaso de leche a las tres de la mañana no significa que seáis almas gemelas. Coge un libro y vete a la cama. Ahora._

Cabizbaja por la reprimenda-cuando tenía razón, tenía razón, y punto-, Hermione se dirigió hacia la biblioteca. Después de la cocina, era su habitación preferida. Aquella noche, sin embargo, se le antojaba un triste plan b, un premio de consolación que ni necesitaba ni quería. Pero hasta que no se le pasara aquella estúpida sensación de vacío no sería capaz de dormir, así que al menos hojearía el ejemplar de _Etimología Arcaica_ que había visto aquella tarde sobre la mesa. Entró sin molestarse en encender la luz.

-Hermione.

El sobresalto fue mayúsculo. La Gryffindor pegó un salto ostensible y se llevó una mano al corazón, temiendo que fuera a salírsele del pecho.

-¿L-Lupin?-balbució.

-¿Hoy no soy Profesor Lupin? Vaya. Eso está muy bien. A ti te estaba costando más que a Harry.-contestó la voz.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la pared y encendió la luz. Remus estaba sentado en el sillón, con un libro abierto sobre el regazo. Llevaba el mismo pijama que la noche anterior, pero no llevaba la bata, y su aspecto no era el mismo. Sus ojos, siempre tan claros y serenos, se veían anormalmente oscuros, y aunque aquella mañana había desayunado perfectamente afeitado, ahora su barba era la de alguien que no ha tocado una cuchilla en cuatro días.

-¿Cómo sabías que era yo?-le preguntó. Estaba segura de que no había hecho ningún ruido.

-Te he olido.-respondió, y había algo en esa respuesta que le provocó un escalofrío.-La luna llena es mañana, pero ya la _sufro._

-¿Por eso no puedes dormir?- preguntó ella, acercándose a él.

-Sí. Tengo muchísimo calor. Y se me saturan los sentidos.- murmuró, mirándola con algo parecido al sufrimiento.-Lo huelo todo: la tierra húmeda de los parterres del parque de enfrente, el polvo de las alfombras, el trozo de pan que se ha caído detrás del fregadero. A ti. -hizo una pausa para pasarse la mano por la cara. -Y lo mismo con el oído. Arthur podría estar durmiendo en Hogwarts y sus ronquidos los oiría igual de cerca que ahora.

Hermione le miró con asombro.

-No lo sabía. ¿Por eso tenías la luz apagada?-_y un libro en el regazo._

Remus sonrió con amargura.

-Sí. Aunque no te lo creas, leo mejor con la luz apagada que encendida. Es demasiado brillante, me da dolor de cabeza.

-Pero eso no te pasa siempre, ¿verdad?

-No. Sólo el día antes de transformarme. De perder mi humanidad.-musitó, bajando la vista al libro.- ¿Sabes? En la Antigua Grecia, los licántropos estaban considerados la más despreciable de las criaturas.

-¿Por qué? Tendría que haber sido algo positivo. Los Dioses practicaban el teromorfismo continuamente.-objetó Hermione, extrañada.-Todos se transformaban en algún animal.

-Sí. Pero no se comportaban como tal. Sólo era un disfraz. Nunca se perdían a sí mismos. Seguían siendo ellos, bajo el pelo, las plumas o las escamas.

Hermione le miró tristemente sin decir nada.

-Para una cultura que situaba al hombre en el centro del universo, no había nada peor que perder la humanidad.-prosiguió Remus, con la voz queda.- Los animales no tienen dioses. O puede que sí lo tengan. Un Dios salvaje, más allá de la civilización.

-Tú no eres un animal.-protestó ella. La garganta se le había estrechado y la voz le salió aguda y endeble.

Sus palabras parecieron devolver a Remus a la realidad.

-Procuro no serlo.-sonrió levemente, al tiempo que le daba una significativa palmadita al libro.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que no te deja dormir hoy?

En ese momento, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había previsto ninguna respuesta, porque le había parecido suficientemente legítimo querer hablar con él de nuevo en la intimidad de la noche. Pero claro, eso no podía decírselo. Si tan sólo fuera capaz de evadir el sondeo de sus ojos…

_Concéntrate. Vamos._

-Yo, eh…-._ ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Miéntele! _

Pero no podía, no podía. Y él se había incorporado en el asiento, y puede que no fuera consciente de ello, pero había inclinado el torso hacia delante y la estaba observando fijamente, con una quietud casi predatoria.

-¿Te encuentras mal?-le preguntó. Tenía las pupilas completamente dilatadas, lo cual explicaba la ausencia de su azul habitual. El efecto era bastante perturbador.

-No. Eh, sí. No, no en exceso.-_Qué bien. No se nota en absoluto que estás mintiendo._

-Si te encuentras mal quizá deberías calentar un poco de agua. Tengo entendido que funciona.

Hermione le miró, desconcertada.

-¿Agua caliente?

-Para el período.-respondió él, con la voz ronca. La frente le brillaba, cubierta por una pátina de sudor.- Ahora tienes la regla, ¿no es así?

Hermione se ruborizó visiblemente. Su piel respondió, sin saber a qué, erizándose con una intensidad casi dolorosa desde la nuca hasta los pies. Sentía sus ojos sobre sus pechos hinchados, sobre su vientre, sobre sus caderas. Quería moverse, decir algo que aliviara aquella atmósfera irrespirable, pero era incapaz de hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas. Se limitó a mirarle de hito en hito en silencio, absolutamente petrificada.

-Perdona.-musitó él, masajeándose las sienes con los puños. La atmósfera se descomprimió con tal violencia que las estanterías parecieron suspirar de alivio.- No pretendía…-la miró fugazmente. Tardó un segundo en recordar lo que iba a decir.-Deberías irte a la cama. Es tarde.

-Sí.-murmuró ella, aturdida. Miró hacia la puerta. Le daba la sensación de que se había olvidado de cómo moverse y ahora estaba recordándolo lentamente.- Buenas noches.- dijo, antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Remus no respondió.

* * *

><p>Dos días más tarde, después de haber buscado por todas partes su jersey Weasley de aquel año, recordó que se lo había olvidado en el sótano. Venciendo la vergüenza que le provocaba volver a pensar en lo sucedido dos noches atrás, aprovechó un momento en que la Orden estaba reunida para escabullirse escaleras abajo.<p>

No le costó dar con el jersey. O más bien, con lo que quedaba de él. Lo encontró sobre las sábanas, desgarrado por tres sitios diferentes. Estaba salpicado de una sustancia blanquecina, y aún estaba pegajoso. Al sentir la humedad del tejido contra la punta de sus dedos, Hermione se sonrojó con la misma intensidad que la otra noche en la biblioteca.

Ella podría haber sido ese jersey.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Vale, pero nosotros lo que queremos es Muérdago y Mortífagos? Confiadme vuestras cuitas en un review! Me quedan cuatro días de vacaciones, así que puedo contestaros! :D<strong>


End file.
